Prison Break
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: Gray Mann has won the Robot Wars. Both RED and BLU were sent to their own isolated prison, where Gray killed one mercenary a day. However, one day, the executions stop, and the RED Soldier and Engineer make a break for freedom.
1. Escape

After the end of the Robot Wars, which ended in victory for Gray Mann, both of the former RED and BLU teams had been sent to two isolated prisons: one for RED, one for BLU. Gray's objective was to kill each of the mercenaries off, one each day, and cultivated the fear that the men had. In the RED prison, he started with Spy, and the rest followed. Soldier and Engineer were the last two RED mercenaries alive.

Spy was killed by fire, Heavy stabbed, Medic poisoned, Pyro and Sniper were shot, Scout was beaten, and Demoman was decapitated. Gray oversaw the killing personally, savouring each cry of pain they made, and relished them keeling over. Soldier and Engineer, deep inside their prison, became depressed, submitting to the fact that they would probably die. Both of them were fed the bare minimum, causing them to lose their strength. Even Soldier, who wouldn't dare breath it, was _scared_. Not witless, but still slightly scared that he would be killed before Engineer and how defenceless they both were.

And on the day that Soldier was supposed to be executed, Gray didn't arrive. By the end of the following day, the guards had rapidly dwindled, so the American took his chance. Soldier's door had been bashed down from the inside, and the American kicked down Engineer's, before the two men raided the prison armoury, which was stocked with Mann Co. weaponry and hats.

Soldier, wearing a bandanna, griped the Original, while Engineer wore the Hotrod, which was up to give him a better field of vision. Engineer's Gunslinger has been destroyed, being that Gray was smart enough to realise its potential, and left the Texan to use the Widowmaker with his left hand.

This late at night, the few remaining human guards would be sleeping, but the two former RED mercenaries were unsure what the prison's aggressors would be doing. Creeping down one of the innermost corridors, they stopped occasionally when they heard something or something coming, or passed the open door to a room full of guards. Following the green flickering emergency exit signs, they passed rows of empty prison cells.

Engineer felt a strong sense of despair and sorrow for his team-mates, and the fact that their lives could not be saved, and so had to stop for a moment. Soldier noticed this, putting it down to hunger, and also stopped, but didn't say a word. He started picking his nose, which had become irritated by a large boogie that was quickly removed. He too felt that a sense of despair and sorrow of the deaths of his team-mates, but he was more focused on escaping their forsaken prison and getting revenge.

Engineer recovered, and the pair proceeded. Engineer considered the irony of their situation – the danger was on the outside of the prison, and not the inside. This provoked the thought chain regarding what the danger was.

They turned around a corner, went down a flight of stairs, and continued following the flickering fire exit one of the guardrooms, some of the guards were having a conversation. Not saying a word, they eavesdropped on the end of the conversation. One of the guards said that the danger was growing stronger, and the prison would fall very shortly. This caused a welling of fear in Engineer, and Soldier sensed the urgency of their situation, who followed the best cause of action, which happened to be continuing towards the exit.

After a few minutes, they could see how bad the attacks on the prison have been, which became more obvious the closer they got to being free. The walls were crumbling, the ceilings and floors deteriorating, and the lights barely functioning, with only battery powered emergency lights emitting a flashing red light over the corridors and cells.

Engineer began to fear what the danger on the outside was, but Soldier, along with the desire to be free, forced him onwards. Eventually, they found and opened the fire door. Looking outside, the two men wished they hadn't – the prison was the last remaining structure in a barren wasteland, and, upon the horizon, were a horde of mutated zombies. The obvious thought that the zombies had been attacking the prison. But this was not the case.

Feeling a tingling on his face, like rain was hitting his cheeks, and having a strange metallic taste in his mouth, Engineer concluded that a nuclear weapon had exploded nearby, presumably from a war. This explained the dwindling of the guards, as Gray would reinforce his headquarters and vital outposts, and also Gray's absence, as he would have gone to his headquarters. Because of the radiation, the Hotrod was pulled down quickly.

Engineer turned to Soldier.

"We should make a break for civilisation, son. A nuclear weapon has exploded nearby, and we need to go." stated the Texan.

"Surely you can't be serious." back-channelled Soldier.

"I am serious. And don't call me Shirley." replied Engineer.

They readied their weapons, before they looked at each other.

"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!" screamed Soldier.

* * *

**A/N** I might continue this, depending on the overall response from reviews, favouriting, subscribing, etc. Please rate and review.


	2. Return of the Texan

Engineer and Soldier stood facing the horde of mutilated zombies, moonlight casting eerie shadows and barely illuminating anything. The zombies had heard Soldier screaming his favourite Sun Tzu quote, and began shambling towards the duo. Soldier fired off four rockets in quick succession, with each explosion causing a nice explosion of bright light and zombie parts. While Soldier reloaded Engineer let off several rounds from the Widowmaker, using his amputated right arm for balance.

But the zombies kept on moving towards the two former mercenaries.

"Ah, this reminds me of the Zombie Fortress mod." laughed Soldier

"Personally son, I'd like this to be x10. Killing those zombies would be easier." stated Engineer, who was starting to get really annoyed by only having one whole arm.

"The Randomiser mod could be useful, especially with the Army of One. Single-shot nuclear Rocket Launchers are better than the Original."

No matter how many they killed, more zombies arrived. Soldier, who had quickly run out of rockets, started using the Original as a club. Upon seeing this, Engineer suggested retreating back into the prison, reload, grab more weapons and ammo, and return. Soldier agreed with this logic. But the zombies had now begun to encircle the men.

Engineer and Soldier started running back towards the prison, outpacing the shambling zombies. Once inside the prison, they went back to the armoury. Engineer, as the armoury didn't have a Gunslinger, took a Claidheamh Mòr and strapped it to the stump of his right arm. Soldier meanwhile, took a Cow Mangler 5000, a Righteous Bison, and an Equaliser.

The two former mercenaries followed their previous route of escape, until they returned to the zombie horde, which, unlike earlier, actually thinned. In the midst of the shooting, slashing, stabbing, hacking, and disintegration, Soldier became severely wounded. By the smell of his blood, the last remaining group of roughly ten zombies homed in on Soldier.

Soldier pulled out his Equaliser, and spoke his last words to Engineer.

"I may regret this later on, I'll bleed out before we get to a doctor."

Engineer saw that Soldier was going to do the Kamikaze taunt, and moved to stop him. Alas, Engineer was too slow, and Soldier thrust a pin-less grenade into the air. He exploded with a flash into blood covered gibs, which mingled with the remains of the zombies he'd killed. It was the most beautifully horrific, not to mention self-sacrificing, thing Engineer had witnessed with his eyes. He'd never seen anything like it in the Gravel Wars, nor the ensuring Robot Wars.

Engineer, as a sign of respect for his recently departed friend, bowed his head, and put his amputated right arm across his heart.

"You've sure got your honour now, Soldier boy." stated Engineer.

Engineer turned his back to the prison, and started walking. And he kept on walking, stopping only to sleep, eat, or relieve himself. Engineer walked for days, carrying the memories of his former colleagues, who had developed into more than that since they were hired by RED all those years ago.

The Texan, unknowingly, was walking in the direction of Well, and soon ended up there, albeit at about 1 o'clock in the morning. Wanting to return home to his wife and children, Engineer went to Well's train station, and asked for a ticket to Bee Cave, Texas. When the attendant asked for money, Engineer said he didn't have any on him in person, but would send a cheque to the company when he returned home.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." said the attendant.

"I have a sword strapped to my right arm, and a shotgun in my left hand. Don't test my metal." retorted Engineer.

"Fair enough." replied the attendant.

Engineer took his ticket, and boarded the next train to Bee Cave. After taking a seat, the man sitting next to him, who happened to be the only other person in the carriage, asked Engineer where he'd been posted. Engineer replied that he'd been posted at different RED bases during the Gravel Wars, and at Coal Town during the Robot Wars.

"No, I meant this war." reinstated the man.

"I ain't no part of a war. Heck, I guessed there was a war going on at the moment, but I didn't know for certain until you just told me."

The man looked at the Widowmaker and the Claidheamh Mòr, raised his eyebrows, and diverted his attention to the passing scenery. After roughly ten hours of a but-numbing train journey, Engineer arrived back at Bee Cave, before he walked to his ranch on the outskirts.

Engineer walked to the door, opened it, and went inside, before being harassed by his wife.

"Dell! What in Sam Hill have you been doing? I've been gettin' worried sick about you, and you just turn up like nothin's wrong!"

"Do you want the full story? 'Cause it ain't the most pleasant of things." replied Engineer.

"I can imagine, especially when my husband waltzes in that door with a sword strapped to his arm."

Engineer sighed.

"After I went to work for RED all those years ago..."

* * *

**A/N** I didn't expect this to turn out the way it has. Still, say so if you want me to continue.


End file.
